Beneath the Twilight Moons
by Yukyo
Summary: This is a cross over of many anime, video games and books. It can't fit into one anime category, and hack is the first anime we visit. Read for further information.


**READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ FIC!  
**  
Over the past year, my sis and I have created a fan fiction based on our characters and their adventures. This fic goes through many anime, books, and game series, so it is basically a cross over.

My sis and I do not live together, but have a school class together, so every week one of us takes the notebook home and writes several pages, then we switch. The notebooks we have written in contain drawings and strange... happy things. If there is a picture that I just HAVE to put in, I will make a link to it. I'll probably put it on photobucket or something. This story is rather personal to us, and contains things most people won't understand. If I can explain some things, I will make a footnote. So if you insist on reading this, keep an open mind and don't, I repeat, DON'T go insane. At the same time that the story is insane and hyper, it is also very sad and serious.

Keep in mind that this story was not written for YOU, but for ourselves. I thought it would be funny to put it up on the internet and see how people react. So please comment with your thoughts, but be aware that I will also take no attention to extreme critique or flames. My sis and I simply don't care.

There is a theme of _The Golden Compass_ that runs through this book. We deal a lot with daemons and the alethiometer and subtle knife. Hopefully you have read the book; if you haven't, I recommend it. It's a wonderful story- ANYWAYS, so yes we have a lot of things happening at once. We also deal with the novel _Watchers_, by Dean Koontz. If you have not read that story, there is a research kind of place where they did horrible experiments. We use the name of that facility in our story, because it reminds us so much of it.

With that said, on to the disclaimers.

**DISCLAIMER:**

We do NOT own any of the animes, mythology, books, movies or games. There are too many to list. We fully respect the real owners and creators. We do, however, own the characters Yukyo, Kit, Sphaelorous, and Vincent. We also own our original ideas. Some ideas are from certain anime and we obviously don't own those.

So then, shall we start?

**Prologue** (Yukyo starts the writing)

_Fwump._

_Fwump._

_Fwump._

She watched from the shadows. Her fingers slowly danced over a tennis ball; her weapon of doom.

_Fwump._

_Fwump._

_Fwump._

Her prey still hadn't noticed her; she was busy watching the large fan, her tail swishing with the rhythm.

_Fwump._

_Fwump._

_Fw-_

"HAAA!" the girl sprang forth from the dark corners, thrusting her arm back and then hurling the ball towards her prey's neck.

"5:4-"she stopped in her tracks. The prey had barely moved her head to the side but an inch; just enough for the ball to miss and instead ricochet off the wall and plant itself in the predator's face.

Shock.

"6:5," the prey finally turned around. "I'm in the lead again. And that's gonna leave a mark, Yukyo."

Tears sprang to Yukyo's eyes as the ball fell to the floor and rolled away. Her face was red from the impact- and embarrassment.

"YOU CHEATED!" she yelled.

"You should have been quieter! And you call yourself a cat?"

Yukyo frowned. She sat in a corner, licking her hand and cleaning her face, acting as if she had a victory; it was only a pathetic tactic to rid herself of embarrassment.

Kit grinned and went back to staring at the fan. Beside her sat a cat; a proud look on his face, back arched high and tail flicking.

Once Yukyo had regained herself (the mark was only a bit red at this point), she sprang from her Corner of Defeat and tackled her sister. Kit had expected it, and playfully wrestled her. A rat sprang from Yukyo's shoulder and jumped on the cat's head, attacking an ear.

A loud clang stopped the fun, and the girls ran to opposite sides of the room, their daemons following them. The walls were made of thick brick and steel, except for one large, glass wall. It was a foot thick. Five scientists had come to look through the glass. Presently Kit pretended to be asleep, curled up around her cat. Yukyo was busy cleaning herself, but paused when she saw the people. She began walking back and forth in front of the glass, meowing. It was her infamous way of begging for food.

"Do you think they're ready?" A doubtful man inquired, glancing from a messy clipboard to Yukyo.

"They need to move on sometime," a woman stated. She sounded irritated.

"It's virtual reality," another said. "They'll be fine. Besides, it's only a test to see how they'll respond in a real-life situation, and how normal people'll respond to them. I've created their characters already; they're different from anything ever seen in the world. Much like in real life. And of course, there will be danger."

"It's a good test. However, if they tell other players about Banodyne…"

"Oh, but of course. We've done studies on their brainwaves and their reaction towards Banodyne. We've simply banned it. When they hook up to the computers, every heart beat, every brain wave, is recorded. And if they should try to speak of forbidden things, they'll be 'frozen'- or unable to move or speak until they log out."

"What do you reckon they're blabbing about?" Yukyo had given up begging. She now sat in front of the window, face and hands pressed tightly against it. She sucked at the glass and rubbed in her spit, just to give the scientists a show.

Kit opened a lazy eye.

"Who knows. And- quit that it's gross. Is that …snot?"

"Maybe I should pee on it."

"No. Now come here and behave before I force you to marry me!"

Yukyo felt a chill go down her spine. But nonetheless hopped away from the glass and sat by her sister. She glanced up at the scientists; indeed, they had grossed-out expressions on their faces.

"I say!" laughed Sphaelorous. "Next time we should rub our shi-"  
"Sphae!" Yukyo laughed.

"Ugh, dis_gusting,_" the cat frowned, licking a paw.

"Like a bunny with super powers," Kit sighed, flopping to her back. The others stared at her. But before they could argue about bean sprouts and rabbits, the glass door opened and five scientists walked in, closing the door behind them.

"Girls," one announced. "We have something interesting for you today."  
"FOOD?" Yukyo was already all over them, sniffing at their pockets and crawling across them. Kit watched with amusement, and then joined her sister, crawling on top of the scientists. Soon the girls were on the grounded, tangled within each other, like a wad of worms. They paused and stared up at the scientists with large, innocent eyes.

"Uwaaaaaaaa!" Yukyo had a big grin as two computers were brought into their room. Kit squirmed with excitement; what were these strange new things?

Once the scientists showed them how to use it, the girls were anxious to start their new game.

"But what about our daemons?" Kit asked, holding onto her cat.

The scientist looked at her, his daemon- a lizard- flicked its tongue out cautiously.

"Can't say. Let's hook you up."

Once the girls were connected to wires and things, the scientists switched the game on. The girls felt themselves leave their body; it was an odd sensation. They last thing they felt before they were completely gone was that their daemons had gone limp.

**-End of prologue-**

**Author's Note: **Ha comment if you want, but nothings happening yet! Next chapter, the story REALLY begins and the twins enter their first anime…..


End file.
